Drakostone
Drakostones (竜石 Ryūseki lit. Dragon Stone) are magical stones used by Roskinsians to tran sform into their dragon forms in the KvD series. Each Drakostone contains the crux of the dragon's power, allowing them to maintain their humanoid Roskinsian form and still temporarily take on dragon form if needed. Story details in Emblem Eternal and Legends Awakening indicate that each Roskinsian has only one Drakostone and cannot use any other, but this is contradicted by gameplay mechanics starting from Emblem Eternal onward. If a Roskinsian were to discard or otherwise lose their Drakostone, they lose the ability to transform entirely. Several Drakostones of various elements exist, including Fire, Earth, Flying, Ice, Mage, Divine, and Dark; each allowing their user to transform into the dragon of that tribe (the Firestone turns the user into a Fire Dragon, for example). In Emblem Eternal, rather than being used as weapons, these stones function as items that transform their users into the dragon form, allowing them to maintain said form for a set number of turns. In these states, they use unlimited breath "weapons" that correspond to the dragon form that they assume. Enemy dragons operate slightly differently, remaining as dragons after using a stone for an unlimited amount of time. In Legends Awakening and Swords of Fate, Drakostones are treated as weapons belonging to the Stone category, instead of being treated as miscellaneous items or Monster weapons. Drakostones can only be used by the Avatar and their children in Swords of Fate. While the KvD series omniously takes the dragonstone as a hard hitting lethal weapon, personal stones that reflect the owner can be found in other series among the Sapphire group. In Draconic DIVERGENT, ''every dragonstone reflects the shifter and Draguz creature, making the object seem as if it's a perssonal treasure. The transformations function the same as in KvD, allowing human to shape shift into a dragonlike creature. However, in ''Elysium, ''dragonstones there are refer to as "marinestones", the powerful orbs connected to Siphons and not humans thus no transformation is required. The stones harness the vivid ablilites that siphons can perform while other whales without the stones cannot commence. Drakostones ''Destiny Akardos * Fire Drakostone * Ice Drakostone * Earth Drakostone * Dark Drakostone (Unused) * Flying Drakostone * Demon Drakostone * Divine Drakostone Emblem Eternal * Fire Dragonstone * Ice Dragonstone * Wyvern Dragonstone * Mage Dragonstone * Divine Dragonstone Legends Awakening * Drakostone * Drakostone+ Swords of Fate * Drakostone * Drakostone+ * Divine Sun Drakostone * Divine Sun Drakostone+ American Mirage Sessions #KvD * Floridian Drakostone * Texan Drakostone * Californian Drakostone DDH! Star Shepherds! * Shelter Dragonstone * Arc Dragonstone * Drain Dragonstone * Alter Dragonstone * Beat Dragonstone * Lost Dragonstone * Nigthmare Dragonstone * Brutal Dragonstone Draconic DIVERGENT * Quasar Galahad * Oblivion Manticore * Predator Thiyamat * Falchion Nagariel * Raijin Leoleaus * Blade Rexcalius * Doom Fellscyther * Stardust Wyvenra * Archsage Valkaria * Bolt Khalkazar * Heretic Luinra Elsyium * Emperiyan Marinestone * Alpha Marinestone * Omega Marinestone * Zeta Marinestone Trivia * In old development notes for Emblem Eternal, it is mentioned that the sacred weapons are forged from Drakostones. These notes also suggest that the Ragnarok from the Achardos Series is forged from Drakostones as well, but this element is not incorporated into the games involved. This idea contradicts the fact that Ragnarok is said to be fashioned from one of the fangs of Naga. * It is much more likely that the Asinet, Hoperl, Vilmorite,Korolite, Elsberite, and Sanguine were crafted from very powerful Drakostones, which would explain their mystical properties when embedded in the Arcane Emblem. * In Oriel's S-rank Locktouch support with Inari in KvD Legends Awakening, it is proposed that a Drakostone could be used to transfer half of a Roskinsian's life force to a human, calling it the stone's "true power". However, Oriel states that she had only heard this second-hand from Tealgra, and admits that she does not know if it is true or not. * According to the official website, you can buy Drakostones in Legends Awakening's shops because common people sell them as jewelry, with other gems like ruby and diamond potentially being stones used by other transforming species. * Nantu, the male SOF Avatar, any of the SOF female Avatar's optional sons, an SOF Avatar fathered Shigara, and male Kiara are the only playable males who can wield Drakostones. Gallery Draconic_Rage.png|Draconic Rage Drakostone (Heroes) Breath_of_Fog.png|Breath of Fog Drakostone (Heroes) Spirit_Breath.png|Spirit Breath (Heroes) Divine_Mist.png|Divine Mist Drakostone (Heroes) Summer's_Breath.png|Summer's Breath (Heroes) Glittering_Breath.png|Glittering Breath (Heroes) Basicstone.PNG|Basic Drakostone (Warriors) Dark Cherry Stone.PNG|Dark Cherry stone (Warriors) Sea Glass Stone.PNG|Sea Glass stone (Warriors) Bravestone.PNG|Bravestone (Warriors) Hero Stone.PNG|Hero stone (Warriors) Zera's dragonstone (with effect).png|Zera's Dragonstone (Quasar Galahad) Falco's dragonstone (With Effect).png|Falco's Dragonstone (Naga and Tiyamat) Storm's dragonstone (With effect).png|Storm's dragonstone (Raijin Leoleaus) Light's dragonstone (With Effect).png|Light's dragonstone (Blade Rexcalius) Ryuk's Dragonstone (With Effect).png|Ryuk's dragonstone (Doom Fellscyther) Stardust's dragonstone (with Effect).png|Romain's dragonstone (Stardust Wyvenra) Zankye's dragonstone (with effect).png|Zankye's dragonstone (Archsage Valkaria) Cyprus's dragonstone (with Effect).png|Cyprus's dragonstone (Bolt Khalkazar) Marco's dragonstone (with Effect).png|Marco's dragonstone (Oblivion Manticore) Category:Items